1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image sensor, and more particularly, to a pixel in an image sensor, a method of manufacturing the pixel, and image processing devices including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Image sensors use long wavelengths to simultaneously detect color image information and depth information of an object. For example, depth sensors detect depth information of an object using an infrared filter.
A color filter disposed on pixels in a depth sensor passes infrared wavelengths as well as visible wavelengths. As a result of the passing of infrared wavelengths by the color filter, color crosstalk may occur.